Jail Cell Conversation
by mlbk53
Summary: Laura visits Kevin in jail after his arrest.


Jail Cell Conversation

Kevin was sitting in his new place of living: his jail cell at the PCPD. The DA just had him arrested for aiding and abetting a criminal. He knew keeping Ryan a secret was a risk, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Ryan was his brother. No matter all the horrible things Ryan has done, at the end of the day they are family. Kevin would never abandon him. The worst part of this whole ordeal is how disappointed Laura is in him and how much he hurt her. Her face when he finally told her the truth in his hospital room is ingrained in his memory. He watched her trust in him crumble in a matter of seconds. The way she looked like she was on the verge of tears when Jordan was cuffing him and reading him his rights tore his heart into shreds. He promised her he would never hurt her. He wouldn't be Luke. He couldn't. She was too precious to risk losing. And here he is sitting in a jail cell losing Laura because of his God complex, thinking he could cure his brother knowing that his brother never wanted to be cured in the first place. "Dammit!" roared Kevin slamming the wall in utter frustration. Kevin huffed and sat on the cot. Jail. He's in jail because of his brother, again. At least this time he doesn't think he's Ryan. This time he has to prove himself not only to court, but to Laura. He needs to be able to prove to her that he's the same man that she married. Kevin looked up when he heard heels clanking against the cold, hard floor. His breath caught when the object of his affections appeared and lightly walked towards his cell.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kevin.

"Checking in on you. How are you?" responded Laura in her gentle and kind voice. _The voice of an angel._

Kevin got up from his cot and walked towards the metal bars that were separating him and Laura. "I'm fine."

"Kevin..."

"I'm fine, Laura. I did a crime. I need to pay the time. Right? That's the saying."

Laura replied, "Kevin, you didn't commit a crime?"

"Yes I did. If I didn't, would I be in this jail cell?"

"You didn't purposely keep Ryan to let him loose when he came to. He got the jump on you. You never wanted any of this to happen."

Kevin shook his head in disagreement. "Why are you even defending me? You ripped me a new one yesterday and told me not to come home. You should be happy I'll be paying for my part in Ryan's crime spree."

"I'm not happy at all. I'm not happy that you are sitting in the cell. You don't deserve it. You are a good man who made a terrible mistake," replied Laura. "And you know what? I have every right to be angry with you. I'm your wife! We are supposed to be honest with one another. If you told me about Ryan and asked me not to alert the authorities, I wouldn't have. It's like you don't even trust me. And... I asked you not to come home because I need some time. I just need time to process everything I learned. It was a lot, Kevin."

Kevin nodded. "I know. I know. You don't know how sorry I am, Laura. I hate that when I look into your eyes all I see is hurt and pain, hurt and pain that I caused. And here you are being the kind, angelic, sweet person you are. I don't deserve you. You should just leave. Leave me in this cell. Leave me. Call Alexis. Make those divorce papers legal and just forget about me. I'm not worth it," cried Kevin.

Laura stepped closer towards the bars separating them. "I called Alexis."

"Are we officially and legally divorced?" questioned Kevin.

Laura shook her head. "I called Alexis twice. The first time was earlier today to make the divorce legal."

Kevin nodded while clenching his teeth in an attempt to avoid crying.

Laura continued, "The second time was to put a hold on our divorce and to hire her as your lawyer."

Kevin looked at Laura with wide eyes. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. "What?"

"Alexis was able to get you off of worse charges twenty some years ago. She'll be able to get you out of here in no time."

"Thank you. But why did you cancel the divorce. You have every single right to get rid of me?" asked an astonished Kevin.

"I love you."

"How? I.. I don't understand. I really hurt you. How could you still love me?"

Laura placed her hand atop of his on the metal bar. "I meant what I said on our wedding day. I will love you every day for the rest of my life. Loving you, Kevin, is like breathing. That is probably the only thing Lucy and I will ever agree on. But, loving you and trusting you are two totally different things. My trust in you is broken. It is gone. I don't know if it will ever be the way it was. My heart is broken with the fact that you couldn't trust me. My daughter was stabbed because you couldn't trust me. Three people were killed because you couldn't trust me... I don't know where our marriage goes from here, I honestly don't. I will love you until the day I die. So, for now, for as much as I am able to, I will stand by you because I may not know why you did what you did, I know you never meant for anything bad or terrible to happen," said Laura.

"I know you hated when Luke called you it, but Laura, you are an angel," whispered Kevin.

Laura opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by DA Dawson. "I knew I'd find you here," Margaux said.

Laura turned towards Margaux without letting her hand leave Kevin's. "Here I am," Laura replied.

"We are having a press conference and the Mayor is needed, unless you would like me to tell the people of Port Charles you choose a criminal hider over the frightful citizens of this good city," responded Marqaux with snark.

Laura rolled her eyes. "DA Dawson, I hope you never have to do what I am doing right now. I took an oath to protect and defend this city, but I also took a vow to stand by my husband. I will be at the press conference, but I will also visit my husband and check in on him. He did not kill three people. He did not stab my daughter. I find this arrest completely wrong and disillusioned. You want to get a win, right? You couldn't pin down Jason. You couldn't pin down Sonny. You can't pin down Ryan because we don't know if he's dead or alive. So, you are taking it all out on my basically innocent husband. He should have turned Ryan in, yes. But he never released him on his own accord. Ryan got the jump on him. Those are the facts. So, if you expect me to throw my husband to the wolves for your prosecution gain, then I'm sorry DA Dawson, you don't know who you are messing with."

Margaux nodded not knowing how to respond to the mayor. She quickly replied, "The press conference begins in five minutes. Be prepared for tough questions."

Before Margaux could walk away, Kevin spoke up and said, "Excuse me, DA Dawson? Mayor Webber is the strongest person I know. She saved the world. You would have known that if you did your homework. Tough questions from reporters is nothing."

Laura tried to hold in a grin while Margaux turned on her heel and walked away in a huff.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Kevin and Laura said simultaneously.

"What more can she do to me? Huh? I'm locked behind bars. You, on the other hand, risk her throwing you under the bus for picking both sides as opposed to the side she wants," said Kevin.

"You made a terrible mistake and you need to pay for it, but she wants to pin all the murders and attacks on you. That's wrong. I won't let her do that," replied Laura.

"How are you going to do that? Support me and the town? You are amazing Laura, but that is a hard task to undertake."

"I may not be able to sit behind you in court. I may not be able to go up on the stand and state how wonderful and good you truly are, but what I can do is make sure this woman doesn't make you the scapegoat for the crimes of your brother. I won't stand for it. People can hate me, but I ran on staying true to myself. That's what I'm going to do.. support you and this town at the best of my ability."

"I really love you, Laura. I know you probably don't believe me, but I do. I really, really do," whispered Kevin hoarsely with tears brimming his eyes.

Laura smiled and leaned into the bars to tenderly kiss the cuts by his mouth that Griffin gave him. "That's probably the only thing that I believe right now," whispered Laura in response. She leaned back in and gently kissed Kevin's lips. Kevin leaned further into the kiss, attempting to put every single emotion he feels for her into this kiss. Laura broke the kiss first and said, "I have to go. Alexis will be here shortly for the both of you to discuss everything. If I have a free moment, I'll come by before I head home. I'll get you out of here. I promise," Laura said and pecked his lips one last time before this mess begins.


End file.
